Punched
by CaptainSwan109
Summary: It's been a while since Hook was last greeted by an angry father with a punch at their door. Based on 2x22 promo. One Shot.


A/N: Lol just a cute one-shot based on spoilers for OUAT 2x22!

….

There was a loud banging on the door, three precise raps before a low voice called out.

"Swan!"

Emma and David looked at each other from their position on the stairs. "Is that Hook?" Charming glared at the door, seemingly trying to kill Hook with his harsh gaze from the other side of the door before rising to give the pirate a piece of his mind.

"David! Stop, I'll get it."

"What?"

But Emma was already at the door, looking through the peephole to make sure it really was Hook, before opening the door slightly.

Hook's fist- er, his hook, rather, was raised, as if about to knock again, before looking down at her in shock like he wasn't actually expecting her to open the door.

After a moment of him just staring at her, hook still frozen in the air, relief clear in his eyes that he had made it while the Charming family was still there, Emma coughed uncomfortably to break the tension. When he still didn't move, she slowly grasped his hooked hand in hers and lowered it, trying to fight the shiver she felt at the coldness of the steel.

Charming eyed their contact icily, eyes narrowing to slits when neither Emma nor Hook made any sign of letting go.

He coughed.

"Swan."

"Hook."

He glanced around, as if making sure Greg and Tamara weren't following him, though he had sprinted his way across town to get here. Surely they hadn't noted his absence quite yet.

Face still slightly flushed and panting, he walked in calmly and shut the door before turning to Emma again.

"Greg- the one who hit me with the evil carriage- and that lady, Tamara, the one who brought me here- they have plans to destroy the town. They-"

"Didn't you feel the shaking before? We already know what they plan to do, Hook." Charming sneered, still grudged about the crowbar incident.

Hook glared. "Clearly you don't, or you'd be panicking right now. Their _plan_," he drew out the word to emphasize it. "Is to kidnap Henry."

"What?!" Emma stumbled and tightened her grip on his hook, unable to believe her ears. "_What_?!"

"They said so themselves. They have two magic beans."

Emma sunk to the ground, letting his hook fall from her hands. "Why- why would they want Henry?"

Killian shook his head. "I don't know love. I just- I thought I'd warn you."

Then Charming walked nearer, getting into Hook's face. "Why are you helping us? How do we know you aren't just lying?"

"He isn't," Emma whispered. "He's not lying. I would know. I trust him."

At this Hook's face softened, a ghost of a smile hanging on his lips.

"Charming? Emma? What's going on?" Snow stepped out then, coming to a stop at the sight of the bruised pirate. "Hook."

Hook grinned, licking his lips appreciatively. "My, my. Both you and your daughter look absolutely _ravishing_, your highness-"

Charming's fist flew out, hitting him square in the jaw.

"Bloody hell! What was that for, _mate_?!"

"Don't talk to my family that way. _Mate_." He glared.

"My jaw's still sore from the last time someone punched me," he shot a frisky look at Emma and caught her eye, giving her a small wink. "I guess this family really is into bondage. Don't worry love. I'll play along when you finally tie me up- in the _good_ way."

Another punch from David, a rather creative curse, even for a pirate, and then Emma blinked.

"Wait a minute here- You, but, he-" Emma's eyes grew comically wide.

"David just punched you twice, at least with double the strength I punched you at the lake- in the same exact place I punched you!"

Hook raised his eyebrows questioningly, though there was a hint of nervousness in his eyes. "Your point, love?"

Emma's wide eyes narrowed. "You let me win that fight at the lake."

"That," Hook scoffed. "Is ridiculous. And an insult to my pride, my dear."

"You're lying!" Emma exclaimed.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Does it really matter, love?"

Emma thought of all the pirate had to lose by letting her win their fight at the lake. She was sure he had let her hit him, and maybe he had been knocked out because she was holding the compass, but the more Emma thought about it, the more she realized Hook let her win. She was holding a sword for- what, the second or third time in her life? Maybe? There was no way Hook, a 300 year old pirate captain, for God's sake, had been beaten in a swordfight by her.

"You let me win." She whispered. "Why?"

He repeated his words, though this time he didn't deny it. His voice was softer this time, less sharp and defensive. "Does it really matter, love?"

"Yes. It does. You had _everything_ to lose- why would you give it all up for me?!"

Hook looked away, not wanting to discuss this any further. Even he didn't know why. "Look, Greg and Tamara are already on their way to take your son. I suggest we move on and stop them. This conversation is done."

"No, it's not."

"Excuse me?"

Emma grinned. "How did you even get to Storybrooke in the first place?"

He hesitated, and then slyly grinned right back. "Well, shocker as it may be, that bean wasn't quite as useless as I claimed it was. Quite magical, in fact. Guess I never was done with it."

"No, you weren't, were you?" Their eyes met, and blue clashed against green.

"I most certainly am not."

"Good to know."

"Good form, love."

He helped her up, and they walked out the door side by side, each holding their own sword.

"Now let's stop Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum from destroying the town, eh?"

Emma smirked at the reference, glad to have someone on her side who believed in her lie detector.

"Race you to the docks."

Charming and Snow simply stood baffled, wondering when on earth the pirate captain had gained the ability to make their daughter smile when even Henry couldn't.

…..

Fin.


End file.
